Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to data transfer between two mobile devices. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to the use of Near Field Communication (NFC) technology to transfer DVR timers and other information associated with program content between mobile devices.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices have become increasingly ubiquitous and relied upon for immediate communication, whether in the form of speech or data transfer. Standards in wireless communication are increasingly data driven to satisfy subscribers' expectation of more immediate access to data. The proliferation of smart devices, such as smart phones and tablets, make it imperative that any data is presentable on demand to the subscriber.
Many broadcast service providers have made it easier for their subscribers to access multimedia content from their mobile devices, streaming contents directly to the mobile devices or downloading data of a selected program content to the mobile device, by providing their subscribers with “apps” or a software application module that resides in the smart devices. Further, these providers also make it possible for the subscribers to use the same apps to remotely access and control their content receivers.